missing memories
by ryo1403
Summary: Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are trying to get closer to each other, after a brief moment of being alone, Inuyasha sees Kikyo’s soul stealers, and goes after them. Kagome not sure of what just happened follows Inuyasha, only to see him with Kikyo. Hurt
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. (cries)

A/N) Hi everyone, this is my first ever fanfic, so all criticism welcome to help me write betters stories for you all.

" " Speech

Thoughts

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are trying to get closer to each other, after a brief moment of being alone, Inuyasha sees Kikyo's soul stealers, and goes after them. Kagome not sure of what just happened follows Inuyasha, only to see him with Kikyo. Hurt by what she saw Kagome heads for the well, she is followed by Inuyasha who had seen her. Kagome falls into the well after trying to get out of Inuyasha's grip, and bangs her head on the way down knocking her unconscious. What has happened to Kagome after she woke up? Will she return to the feudal era and to Inuyasha? Or will she stay in her time forever? Who knows, you'll have to read to find out. 

Chapter 1:

Kagome let out a heavy sigh " Just like every other day." She said. There hadn't been much shard hunting lately, due to no new leads, and Kagome hadn't sensed anything for the last few days, so they stayed at Kaede's hut, and decided to take a break, much to Inuyasha's disagreement. Miroku continuously tried to grope Sango, and in return she contiuesly hit round the head knocking him unconscious for a couple of hours, and when he woke up, he'd try again. Kagome could see that though Sango liked Miroku, her patience was wearing thin with him.

Then there was Inuyasha, Ha, don't get me started she thought to herself. Shippo had become slightly board after playing with the children from the village for the last few days, and he wanted someone new to play with. He kept asking Inuyasha to play, and Inuyasha, well being himself didn't want to, so when Shippo started to whine, Inuyasha gave him a few lumps on his head and told him to get lost. This caused Kagome to shout at him, then Inuyasha to leave the hut, and go up in the tree where he normally slept, and this had happened nearly every day this week.

But on this particular day, everyone had started early, it wasn't even noon yet and Inuyasha was in the tree, Ship cried himself to sleep due to the pain that Inuyasha inflicted upon him, Miroku was unconscious after a round with Sango. Seeing this Kagome got her bath stuff out of her backpack, and motioned Sango to do the same, so she collected her stuff and they headed out.

"Where are you going wench?" Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha.

"None of your business!" she replied

"Feh"

"Hmph" Typical she thought. "Come on Sango, let's go before Miroku wakes up."

As if getting a new lease of life, at the thought of the lecherous monk that lay unconscious in Kaede's hut, Sango grabbed Kagome's hand, and sped off towards the spring. Inuyasha watched them leave,

"What the deal with her," and with no answer, he shifted himself to make him more comfortable, as he kept watch on the monk, because he knew already figured out where the girls were going.

"Ahh, this is feels great." Said Kagome

"Yes, I agree. Its good to get away from them for awhile" replied Sango.

They sat there talking for nearly an hour, about this and that, mainly about Inuyasha and Miroku though.

"I'm getting out now," and with that, Sango got up and started to dry herself.

"Ok, I'm gonna stay a little longer."

"Would you like me to start dinner for you Kagome."

"No, it's alright, I won't be too long."

"See you later Kagome." Said Sango, as she waved goodbye. Sango headed of to Kaede's, not sure of what she come back to when she got there.

Inuyasha's ears pricked up when he heard footsteps, he looked only to see Sango making her way back to the hut, not hearing anything he assumed the monk was still unconscious. Then out of the blue came an almighty SLAP, he laughed to himself, wondering when Miroku would ever learn.

"Where's Kagome?"

"She's still at the spring,"

"Awwww, I'm hungry." Moaned Shippo.

After about half an hour, Inuyasha was tired of hearing Shippo complain, and he was starting to get a little worried, seen as Kagome hadn't returned yet, I know she likes taking baths, but she should be back by now he thought, and with that Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, and made his way to the spring. Something else was playing on his mind though.

"Since Kagome's on her own, maybe I could, erm, tell her, but what if she doesn't, I wouldn't know what to do? I want her to stay with me always, but. No I can't, I'll just tell her when the times right, yeah that's what I'll do." Inuyasha said to himself, glad that he was able to say it out loud, with no one listening in on him, as it helped him to think more clearly.

As Inuyasha approached the spring, he saw Kagome had finished, and was collecting her things.

"You done now? Took your time didn't you."

"Huh, oh Inuyasha, its you, sorry guess I lost track of the time" In fact Inuyasha wasn't the only one who had something on their mind.

"Feh, stupid woman, think you got all the time in the world," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Hey don't call me stupid, I said I was sorry," (Some times there's no pleasing him) she thought.

Kagome had noticed there was no one else with him. (Maybe this is my chance to tell him how I feel) thought Kagome, and with that a slight blush played across her cheeks. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Inuyasha, who wasn't sure what was going on with her.

Inuyasha and Kagome started their walk back to the hut, Kagome went to say something, but stopped before she did. She knew she was losing her nerve. (Come on Kagome, you can do it, it's not that hard just tell him.) (You can do it, you can do it, come on already.) (I can't,) Kagome had started an argument with her mind. (Do it, it's now or never,) (But what if,) (But what nothing, just do it!)Her brain and heart were now yelling at her. (K, already,) she would have to remind herself to mentally scold her brain later.

"Erm,…… Inuyasha,"

"What?"

"Can we stop and talk for a moment."

"Uhh…..Sure," said Inuyasha, he wasn't sure whether or not he was gonna like this.

"I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now…"

"……….."

"……….."

"Well what is it?"

"Erm….. I" Inuyasha was starting to get a little annoyed,

"Well?"

"I I " Kagome was definitely losing it now, she started shaking, due to her nervousness.

"JUST SPIT IT OUT, WENCH." Inuyasha shouted.

In shock Kagome just blurted it out.

A/N: What's Kagome gonna say? I think we all know what it is, but you'll just have to wait and see.

I'm hoping for at least ten reviews before I decide whether or not to continue with this story. Hope to hear from you soon: )

Thanks for reading my first fanfic, and if you don't review I'll set Inuyasha on you ¬ ¬

Only kiddin


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.

A/N) Hi everyone, I'm really, really sorry that I haven't updated sooner, I guess I kinda forgot, lol. But now I've remembered I'll make sure I carry on. The pairings are Kagome/Inuyasha but they might change depending on how the story progresses. I would like to personally thank:

king-of-bandit-jing

Kat-HSM-41

xiDOREyoux

InuJessEvilAngel14

hotmiko1

For their reviews, I know I said I would update when I had ten, but who cares.

I think I've left it long enough.

Recap:

"_Erm….. I" Inuyasha was starting to get a little annoyed,_

"_Well?"_

"_I… I" Kagome was definitely losing it now; she started shaking, due to her nervousness._

"_JUST SPIT IT OUT, WENCH." Inuyasha shouted._

_In shock Kagome just blurted it out._

"Inuyasha, I love you," it wasn't till a couple of seconds later, did she realise what she'd done. Kagome put her hands up to her mouth, unable to look Inuyasha in the eye, as embarrassment took over her. Inuyasha on the other hand couldn't believe what had just happened, and stood there silently contemplating what to do. The silence caused Kagome to start thinking the worst. _What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he still loves Kikyo? Oh god I'm such an idiot, why do I keep doing this to myself._ And with that last thought Kagome, began to move away from Inuyasha, she wanted to get away, far away from him right now.

She turned around, and was about to walk, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders, Kagome turned back only to see Inuyasha.

"I love you, too Kagome," he said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Huh…" was all Kagome managed to say, as Inuyasha brought up his hand up to her face, cupping her cheek. He then slowly brought his face closer to hers, closing the distance between them. Their lips met, in the most delicate of ways, _her lips are so soft,_ thought Inuyasha as he kissed Kagome. It wasn't rough or demanding as Kagome thought it would have been, but gentle and caring.

Kagome was the first to break the kiss; she felt like they'd been kissing for an eternity, as she gasped for breath, not that she minded. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist, as she buried her face in his chest, Inuyasha in turn wrapped his arms back around her shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head, and gently ran his claws through her hair. _This will be a perfect memory,_ thought Kagome.

They stood there for about fifteen minutes, completely silent, there wasn't any need for words, as they held each other consumed in the love, they had just admitted to each other.

Suddenly Inuyasha went rigid, smelling something familiar, he looked around and saw it was Kikyo's soul collectors. _Kikyo. _Inuyasha released Kagome from their embrace.

"Kagome go back to the hut, there's something I need to do." He said as he ran off into the forest.

"Hey…..Inuyasha wait," Kagome shouted after him, confused at not knowing what made him run off like that, she decided to follow him.

Inuyasha ran deep into the forest, following Kikyo's soul collectors, till they gathered in one place, he knew she would be there. He stopped running and walked into the clearing, as expected she was there.

There was an eeire silence as Inuyasha slowly walked up to Kikyo, then he stopped just about a foot away from her. Kikyo stared at him blankly, yet with a little amusement apparent in her eyes, she knew why he was here. Inuyasha was here to give her the answer to her question she had asked him at their last meeting.

Flashback 

_The group settled down in the area where they had decided to make camp, after the bathing and eating was done, they decided to get some rest. Considering they were still looking shards of the Shikon Jewel, and their hanyou friend would have them up as early as possible, to continue looking for them, they thought an early night would be in their best interest._

_While the others slept on the ground, Inuyasha sat in a tree, thinking of how they were going to defeat Naraku, that was until he saw Kikyo's soul collectors in the distance. Jumping down from his perch in the tree, he hoped he didn't wake any of his friends up, checking that they were still asleep, he ran towards the soul collectors. Upon seeing Kikyo, he grabbed her, and held her in a tight embrace._

"_I missed you Kikyo"_

"_Inuyasha" she said as she pulled away from him._

"_When are you coming to hell with me?"_

"_I can't, not yet"_

"_What keeps you here, Inuyasha? Is it my reincarnation? She shouted_

"…………"

"_I see, then I'm going to have to ask you to choose, it's either me or my reincarnation" and with that she turned and walked away._

"_Kikyo, wait,"_

"_I want an answer next time we meet, Inuyasha" she said as she disappeared into the forest_

_Inuyasha sighed in defeat, thinking Kikyo had gone he slowly made his way to the camp. Unknown to Inuyasha, Kikyo reappeared, watching him leave, she started to chant something, quietly so he didn't hear her. When she finished, Kikyo smirked, why not have a little fun with her reincarnation, while she was at it. Having known that Kagome had been there that night, while Inuyasha was with her._

_End Flashback_

Kikyo couldn't help but show a little smile, after thinking about the end of her last encounter with Inuyasha, but also she knew Kagome was nearing the couple._ This will be good, I hope your ready for this Kagome,_ she thought as Inuyasha moved closer to her, and wrapped his arms around Kikyo, just like he had done with Kagome, minutes before.

Kagome struggled to keep up with Inuyasha, but finally reached the spot where he and Kikyo holding each other in an embrace, when Kagome saw this she went stiff, like a deer caught in the headlights. Regaining her composure Kagome hid behind the tree she was stood next to, it was far enough not to be seen, but close enough to allow her to hear what was being said.

"Inuyasha, what have you come here for?" Kikyo asked although she knew why.

"I needed to see you, Kikyo"

Kagome was trying so hard not to let her herself walk away from them, she needed to know what was going on._ Why does he need to see her? I mean we just admitted how we feel, maybe he's come to tell her that he's chosen me, and this is the end._ With this thought Kagome felt a little happier, so she continued to listen.

"Have you decided, Inuyasha?"

"Erm……"

Seeing his hesitation, Kikyo knew he was going to try and get out of giving her, her answer. So she started to mouth the chant, which she had used after their last meeting, as soon as she finished, Inuyasha eyes became dull, she smiled knowing it had worked.

"I will ask you again Inuyasha, have you decided?" she said in a more stern tone

"Yes I have"

"So who will it be?"

Kagome stood up and moved a little closer, anticipating hearing him say those three words,_ I love Kagome._ Those words that made her feel like she was walking on air.

"I love you, Kikyo"

"Oh…Inuyasha" Kikyo said moving closer to him, the evil smirk evident on her beautiful face, as she turned to look where Kagome stood.

Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard, sadness clearly displayed on her face, as her tears started to fall. _How could he, how could he do that to me,_ she thought as her emotions swiftly changed from sadness to anger. Kikyo moved away from Inuyasha, knowing what was going to happen, as she had seen this a few times, when he had come to meet her, and Kagome had found them.

"INUYASHA, SIT!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could, before running off in the direction of the well.

Inuyasha went down with an almighty thud. Kikyo took this chance to leave, not wanting to be there when he got up, knowing he would be angry, but they would meet again, she was sure of that.

Inuyasha slowly came out of the daze, when he did he climbed out of the crater he had made on impact

"Shit that hurt, what the hell have I done this time?" he shouted out into the forest, thinking he might get an answer.

He sniffed the air, to find the direction that his pain inflicter had taken, when he came across the scent of graveyard soil and bones._ Oh yeah, I came to see Kikyo, and then,…… I guess Kagome saw us. Damn I better go find her before she leaves,_ on that thought he took off after Kagome, knowing full well, where she was going. Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome, someone had been watching them, silently taking everything in, with a look of disgust.

Kagome could see the well, it amazed her that she had gotten there pretty quick. _Well who wouldn't move quick after having their heart ripped out, and shoved back in their face._ She approached the well and was about to climb over, when she felt herself being pulled back, she turned round and saw it was Inuyasha.

"Get away from me!" She screamed as she tried to get out of his grip.

"Kagome, I"

"Don't, I don't want to hear it" Kagome was still trying to get away, but only managed to move herself and him nearer to the well.

"But……..I"

"I said I don't want to hear it, now let go of me" she started to cry again, and when Inuyasha didn't say anything she added, "I hate you."

Inuyasha just looked at her, he couldn't believe what she had said, she had never said that to him before. He was shocked and hurt at the same time, as he realised how much he had hurt her this time round._ Guess I deserved that._ With a guilty expression on his face, he decided to release her. Not knowing he was going to let go of her, Kagome was still struggling, and when he did, she stumbled back, with enough force that it threw her over the edge of the well, hitting her head on the other side, knocking her unconscious. Inuyasha watched as Kagome was thrown back, into the well, he watched in horror, as she was knocked unconscious. He ran to grab her before she completely went through the top of the well, but it was to late, when he reached the top, the blue light had already engulfed her taking her to her own era in the future.

Well what do you think? I promise to update sooner, all comments welcome.

Please review.

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.

A/N) Hi everyone I'm back, I know it's late, but I had really bad writer's block, which I finally overcome for now, and my computer was being a pain. So I would just like to thank,

inuyasha's little angel

Smiley Gurl 87

young kagome

Esk42

And once again to hotmiko1.

Thank you for your reviews.

Recap:

"_Get away from me!" She screamed as she tried to get out of his grip._

"_Kagome, I"_

"_Don't, I don't want to hear it" Kagome was still trying to get away, but only managed to move herself and him nearer to the well._

"_But……..I"_

"_I said I don't want to hear it, now let go of me" she started to cry again, and when Inuyasha didn't say anything she added, "I hate you."_

_Inuyasha just looked at her, he couldn't believe what she had said, she had never said that to him before. He was shocked and hurt at the same time, as he realised how much he had hurt her this time round. Guess I deserved that. With a guilty expression on his face, he decided to release her. Not knowing he was going to let go of her, Kagome was still struggling, and when he did, she stumbled back, with enough force that it threw her over the edge of the well, hitting her head on the other side, knocking her unconscious. Inuyasha watched as Kagome was thrown back, into the well, he watched in horror, as she was knocked unconscious. He ran to grab her before she completely went through the top of the well, but it was to late, when he reached the top, the blue light had already engulfed her taking her to her own era in the future._

Kagome woke up with a start, suddenly wishing she hadn't. "Ooh, my heads killing." As she slowly came to her senses, she realised she didn't know where she was. "It's so dark in here." She said as she looked around. "Ahh." Her eyes glittered as they locked onto a set of ladders. Kagome climbed up the ladders, and discovered she was in the old well house.

"What am I doing in here?" She asked herself, as she noticed Buyo sat near the door._ Bet it's that cat's fault._ Buyo meowed and ran off, scared off the glare he was receiving from his owner. Kagome made her way to her house, taking a quick look, she found a note from her mum in the kitchen.

_Kagome,_

_Your Grandfather, Souta and I have gone to stay with your Aunt and Uncle in Hokkaido, we will be back on Sunday. There's plenty of food in the fridge, just in case you came back. I also bought some ramen for your supplies, but mainly for Inuyasha, I know how much he likes it._

_Miss you loads,_

_Mum._

P.S. Souta says hi, and Buyo is being looked after by the neighbour, so there's no need to worry about him. Also if your back make sure you go to school, you've missed so much already.

"Come back? From where?" Kagome didn't understand. "Hmm Inuyasha," she snorted. What a weird name, I wonder. Oh never mind, I'll ask mum when she gets back. "Seen as I have the house to myself, I think I'll have a nice long bath." She thought out load, as she made her way to the bathroom. After Kagome had her bath, she decided to have an early night, ready for school in the morning.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Meanwhile, back in the past, a certain hanyou was not enjoying himself. He had refused to talk to anyone, since he came back from the well, and was now having a grilling from his friends.

"Inuyasha, where's Kagome's?" The little fox kit had asked for the hundredth time.

".……….."

"If you don't tell us where she is, I'm gonna, ……., Argh!" the angry demon slayer was cut off by the monk.

"What Sango means to say, Inuyasha, is that if you do not tell us where Lady Kagome is, your future does not bode to well for you."

Inuyasha had finally had enough, I mean there's only so much a guy can take, and this had been going on for over an hour now. He decided to speak.

"She's gone home." He instantly regretted opening his mouth, as a new barrage of questions headed his direction.

"Why has Kagome gone home?" Shippo asked as he started to look like he was going to cry. He hated it when Kagome went home, he would miss her so much. "I bet it's all your fault." He added, at that Inuyasha's head hung low. Seeing this Miroku asked,

"What did you do." Inuyasha's head shot up as he glared at the monk.

"Keh, just because she's gone home, doesn't mean that it's my fault!" Inuyasha started to get defensive, but stopped as soon as saw the look on Sango's face. It was a look of sadness although tinged with a bit of anger, he tried to ignore it, but he started to feel guilty, as it turned to a look of pleading.

"Please tell us, Inuyasha, Kagome is like a sister to me. I know she would not leave without telling us why." Looking at the other's, he saw they were the same. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, he hated seeing them like this, they were like family to him, and especially when it came to Kagome. Remembering the look on her face before she fell in the well, he was filled with guilt. He knew he had done something wrong, but he wasn't sure what it was. He knew Kagome had seen him with Kikyo, but he had only gone to her to sort things out, but there had been no reason for Kagome to run off. Maybe if he told his friends, what he had been doing, they would be able to help him, figure out what he had done.

"The reason Kagome went home was because she saw me and Kikyo together."

"WHAT!" Shouted Sango, as she struggled to get out of Miroku's grip

"Look, it wasn't meant to be that way,"

"Damn right, it wasn't Inuyasha!"

"I told Kagome tha….that…. I …. I loved her," Inuyasha started to get a little embarrassed.

"You tell her you love her, and then you go running to Kikyo." Sango spat out.

"How could do that to her." Miroku said who looked sternly at Inuyasha.

"Poor Kagome, she must be really upset." Shippo stated.

"Will you just listen to me!" Shouted Inuyasha. Everyone stopped talking, and just glared at him, waiting for him to carry on. Inuyasha's mouth suddenly went dry, he gulped, before continuing.

"When I went to Kikyo, she asked me who I had chosen. I told her that I loved her….."

"Wha…"

"Shh, let him finish."

"Well I told Kikyo that I loved her, but not in the way I used to. I told her that I love Kagome, more than anything else."

"…………."

"Kikyo accepted it, and said she no longer wanted me to go to hell with her. She smiled and pulled me into a hug. It was weird"

"How so?" asked Miroku.

"Just before she pulled me into a hug, she asked me again, who I had chosen." Inuyasha paused before continuing. "I figured she wanted to be sure about how I felt, so I started to tell her. Then next thing I know Kagome was there, but she ran off, so I went after her."

"Why that evil little bitch, she did that on purpose." Sango was fuming.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was getting confused.

"Let me spell it out for you," Sango said as she let out a big sigh. "Kikyo knew Kagome was there. That is why she asked you again, you idiot."

"…… I still don't get it"

"Lady Kikyo knew that Lady Kagome was approaching. Tell me Inuyasha, what did you say when she asked you again?" Miroku was starting to wonder if they would ever get through to him.

"I told her that I loved her……… Oh." It had finally hit him.

"Did you tell Kagome what you told Kikyo?"

"I tried, she wouldn't listen, I grabbed her to stop her going through the well, but she broke free and fell in the well."

"Why didn't you go after her?"

"I thought about it, but she seemed really upset, so I figured she would want time to herself."

"Well you better go in the morning then."

"I agree, now shall we get some sleep, especially you Inuyasha. You've got a lot of explaining to do to Lady Kagome, when you see her."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Next day, now in the present, Kagome woke up feeling refreshed and relaxed. She stretched her muscles. Ahh, I feel like I haven't felt like this in a long time. She sighed as she walked to the bathroom to ready get ready for school. Kagome then went downstairs to the kitchen. Taking another look at the note, she realised her mum wouldn't be back for another five days. Argh, this is really gonna bug the hell out of me. Maybe I should ring her. Kagome turned to look at the clock, or maybe not, I'm gonna be late! Grabbing her bag, she made her way out of the house.

As she walked past the old well house, she stopped as she felt a shiver run down her spine. Kagome felt as if some unknown force was trying to pull her towards the old well house. At first Kagome wouldn't budge, but then curiosity took over. Damn curiosity, I cant stop myself, now I'm really gonna be late. Kagome slid the door open and set her bag down, she then started to walk down the creaky steps. Approaching the well, her heart started to race, she looked over the edge and thanked kami that she only found darkness. All of a sudden she heard something move, and her body went rigid.

"Meooowww"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she nearly jumped out of her skin, slowly turning round, Kagome found that it was only Buyo. I swear that cat's trying to kill me. Kagome sat on the edge of the well as she tried to calm her nerves. Buyo suddenly jumped on Kagome, knocking her off her perch, her arms flailing about trying to grab hold of anything, to stop her from falling into the well. But Kagome had no such luck, as she screamed, falling headfirst in to the well. Buyo managed to jump off her, before a bright blue light engulfed her.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

The group had finally woken up, Sango was helping Kaede make breakfast, Miroku sat half watching Sango, and half watching Shippo, who was playing with one of the toys Kagome had brought back for him. Inuyasha, well he was sat on the roof of the hut, seemingly deep in thought, until he caught a scent in the air, which he didn't seem to pleased about. Damn, stinky wolf, what does he want? He was in no mood to speak to him, he was to busy thinking of a way to get Kagome to actually listen to him. Then another scent appeared out of no where Kagome, she came back. I've got get there before that wolf does he thought as he rushed off to the well.

Kagome opened her eyes to find she was in the bottom of the well. Not wanting to stay there, she looked around, and found a vine conveniently hanging there. Using the vine, Kagome climbed up to the top of the well. As she climbed out a lush forest greeted her. What's going on here? The hairs on the back of her neck immediately stood up, as she sensed something or someone heading her way.

Koga was going straight to the village, when he smelt Kagome was near by. Changing direction, he headed towards her. All Kagome saw, was a tornado appear out of nowhere, when it abruptly stopped in front of her, revealing a handsome young man, with dark hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. All Kagome could do was stare at him.

Inuyasha had reached the area of the well, but stopped when he saw Koga was already there. He would wait till Koga had gone, so not to get in an argument with Kagome. He decided to listen in on the conversation they were having. If he's trying anything funny, I'll kill him.

Silently in the background, someone was watching the scene unfold once again, slightly bemused by the annoyed look on the hanyou's face.

"Hello, Kagome. Are you ready to leave mutt face, and come join me in the hunt for the scared jewel shards?" Koga asked as he took one of Kagome's hands in his. Inuyasha growled, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. Kagome started to get a little uncomfortable.

"Umm….Sorry, do I know you?"

Cliffy! Woohoo! Laughs insanely. Hope you liked this chapter and sorry again about it being ahem slightly late. Please review, as you know, any comments welcome good or bad. Just to let u know I like the good ones a whole lot more, lol


End file.
